1. Technical Field
The present application generally relates to protection of sensitive data during user interface automation testing and more particularly to receiving an encrypted data key corresponding to sensitive data from a test user during a web user interface automation test so that the sensitive data remains hidden to viewers of a data report corresponding to the web user interface automation test.
2. Related Art
During web user interface automation test, test executors (e.g. users of the test website) may require the use and/or transmission of sensitive data into the test framework. The sensitive data may appear in a test data file contained with a version control system (VCS) and/or visible to code authors viewing results of the test framework. For example, sensitive data may be pulled into the VCS and the test file may be required to be shared with the public and/or viewed by code authors not authorized to view and/or use the sensitive data. Thus, test executors data is not protected from public inspection. Test executors may manually run cases directly with the test website instead of through the test framework, however, large resource are required to manage the test data that is not stored in the VCS and/or managed by the test framework. Other test frameworks may require the test executors to enter sensitive data, for example user names and/or passwords, into web elements where users and/or code authors may view the sensitive data in test data files and/or test results. Thus, test executors data is visible to unauthorized parties.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.